Big girls don't cry
by SkyeElf
Summary: Ginny misses Harry. And this is her musings while in Gryffindor Tower when Seamus brings Dean's guitar with him. What will happen?  And Snape's missing shampoo is often mentioned.


Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it - the book or the song.

A/N: This is just a drabble. Ginny is sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking about Harry.

BIG GIRL'S DON'T CRY... FERGIE

Ginny was sitting near the crackling fire in one of the comfortable armchairs. Neville was next to her.  
>"I miss them." She stated plainly. Neville glanced at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He reached out and took her hand in his. He knew she wouldn't think anything of it, because they had grown close in the last few months.<br>"I miss them too, Ginny." He said soflty.

Seamus appeared out of nowhere with a guitar.  
>"Seamus, what is that?" Neville asked him carefully, dropping Ginny's hand.<br>"It's a guitar, you dolt. It's Dean's." They all winced at Dean's name. They hadn't heard anything from their fellow DA-member since he ran away. Ginny looked at the guitar, and then got an idea.  
>"Can I try?" She asked. Seamus looked at her with a confused expression. "My dad taught me." She went on.<br>Seamus gave her the guitar. He knew about Mr. Weasley's obession with all things muggle.  
>She began playing the guitar, letting her fingers caress the strings carefully.<p>

"Da da da da." She sang softly. The whole Common Room turned to stare at the music.  
>"The smell of him, lingers in here, now,<br>He's probably on his way to fight the whole show,  
>He needs some shelter for his own protetion, baby,<br>We should be with ourselves in center, clarity, peace, serenity" (With Voldemort out there, peace was near impossible)

The whole of Gryffindor Tower fell quiet as they heard she was singing about their hero. Their symbol of hope.

Then she remembered at Dumbledore's funeral and what Harry had told her... and she sung it in the song...

"I hope you know, I hope you know,  
>that this has nothing to do with you,<br>It's personal,  
>I have to fight,<br>I've got some murdering to do, (This she'd seen as a joke)  
>And I'm gonna miss you like Snape misses a shampoo" (This got some snickers from the Gryffindors.)<p>

(Ginny returnd to the present)  
>"But I've gotta get a move on with my life" (She doubted that that would ever happen, she loved him)<p>

She remembered that she hadn't cried when he broke it off with her. Living with six brothers had toughened her up.  
>"It's time to be a big girl now,<br>And big girls don't cry,  
>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"<p>

She remembered what he'd said further...  
>"The path that he's walking,<br>He must go alone, (Though he's not alone, Hermione and Ron were with him, she thouht happily)  
>He must take those small steps till he's won, he's won,<br>Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead, if I stay"(And so did she, Harry was being targeted).<p>

His words came to her again.  
>"I hope you know, I hope you know,<br>that this has nothing to do with you,  
>It's personal,<br>I have to fight,  
>I've got some murdering to do,<br>And I'm gonna miss you like Snape misses a shampoo."

(Ginny returned to the present again).  
>"But I've gotta get a move on with my life" (She still doubted that that would ever happen),<p>

She, again, remembered that she hadn't cried when he broke it off with her.  
>"It's time to be a big girl now,<br>And big girls don't cry,  
>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."<p>

She remembered meeting him for the first time:  
>"Like the little witch on the station,<br>We'll play chess and exploding snap,  
>I'll be your girlfriend,<br>And you'll be my, valentine,  
>Yes, you can kiss me long, if you want to,<br>'cause I wanna kiss you too (She blushed furiously, her cheeks clashing with her hair),  
>We'll be magical and mystical,<br>and share our secret worlds."

Her voice grew very sad here...  
>"But it's time for you to come home,<br>It's getting late, and the dark rises."

She put on brave face again...  
>"We should be with ourselves in center, clarity, peace, serenity." (With Voldemort defeated, peace would be possible.)<br>His words to her ar Dumbledore's funeral found her again.  
>"I hope you know, I hope you know,<br>that this has nothing to do with you,  
>It's personal,<br>I have to fight,  
>I've got some murdering to do,<br>And I'm gonna miss you like Snape misses a shampoo." (Once again the Gryffindors snickered.)

(Ginny returned back to the present)  
>"But I've gotta get a move on with my life." (She still doubted that that would ever happen.)<p>

She, again, remembered that she hadn't cried when he broke it off with her.  
>"It's time to be a big girl now,<br>And big girls don't cry,  
>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."<p>

"Da da da da..."

The last chords died away sadly and her voice trailed off. Ginny looked up from the guitar to see Lavender and Parvati clutching each other, tears streaming down their faces. She looked at Seamus, who was blinking away tears, and her eyes found Neville's, who wasn't hiding his tears, but he smiled a proud grin at her. She saw the Creevey brothers coming towards her and they put their arms around her in an embrace. A hug she returned, before having to fled to her four-poster bed in the dormitory, she wanted to cry in peace.

1234567890

Millions of miles away Harry Potter was sitting outside a tent, staring at the Marauders' Map, illuminated by his wand, looking at Ginny's dot where in her dormitory.  
>dormitory, wondering if she could feel the intensity of his gaze...<p>

1234567890

A/N: I like it. What do you think? Review please. Anonymous revies are welcome. 


End file.
